My Savior
by mako-chan-fan
Summary: SM/FY. AU. Makoto decides to help Nuriko get his dream girl, Minako, after saving her from falling on the railway and getting crushed my an incoming train. But what happens when she falls in love with him herself? Will she keep him or let him go?
1. Prologue

My Savior

Makochan_fan@hotmail.com

PG. Romance. Action/Adventure.

Author's Notes:

Hi everyone who's reading this fic! This is the first fanfic I've started that isn't a SM/GW crossover. Instead, this is a SM/FY crossover. This will be a Mako/Nuriko fic ok? On to the prologue!

Four girls got off the train and onto the Juuban Station. The Saturday sun of that April day gave off extreme heat, making it seem like summer.

"I'm about to melt in this temperature!" one of the four whined, perspiration damping her tank top. Her blonde hair, oddly put in two odangos, reflected the sun's light as they started their way up the stairs.

"I wish you would evaporate Usagi, so that I could get rid of you and hear the end of your whining," the raven-haired girl beside her grumpily voiced out.

"That's not nice, Rei-chan!" The blue-haired girl, Ami, chastised.

The fourth girl laughed, green eyes glittering with mirth. "Yeah, Rei-chan. Besides, what will happen when it rains? Then there would be millions of Usagis invading this place. Consider what would happen to Tokyo," she laughed again at the image in her head with Rei laughing along with her.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the redhead. "Very funny, Mako-chan. I thought you were my friend," she said, pouting.

"You know I'm just teasing, Usa-chan," the girl replied.

This group of young teens is the most popular in their school because of their great features. Usagi Tsukino, blonde and blue-eyed, was the clique's 'typical blonde', as she wasn't very smart and was a klutz. But even with her faults, she had a heart as golden as her hair. Most people thought of her as cute and refreshing.

Raven hair and violet eyes gave Rei Hino a look of mysteriousness. Her fiery temper was as hot as her looks. Her 'look-but-don't-touch' attitude scared most guys away, but many had certainly tried. Witty and enchanting, she captured guys' hearts.

The oddly but amazingly blue-haired, blue-eyed genius of the group was no other than Ami Mizuno. She was quiet, polite, and studious, which made people think of her as timid. She was innocence and maturity mixed together. And males were attracted to that.

Makoto Kino, the last- but certainly not the least- to enter the gang, was a stunning, sparkling green-eyed girl with naturally curly red hair. Towering half-a-foot taller than the others, she moved with the grace of models and offered a disarming smile to everyone that gave her an 'I'm-pretty-but-not-conceited' aura around her. This was irresistible to guys like honey is to Winnie. 

Miraculously, all four girls are still single. Usagi admits that she's still young and have lots of other things to do other than have a boyfriend. Rei smugly said, "boys are a waste of time". Ami informed people that she puts studying, friends, and family first. Makoto, with a slight dreamy look, said she doesn't need to rush into things and that the right one will come along in time.

Makoto, realizing that one of her shoelaces had come undone, stooped down and retied it. Her friends, two of them arguing yet again while the other was breaking the two, didn't notice their friend stop and kept walking. As she stood back up to reach their friends, a group of guys crowded the hall. One of the guys unknowingly pushed Makoto to the railway. A train, moving relatively fast, was closing in on her. She panicked.

'I'm going to die and my friends don't even know it! Kami-sama, please! Not yet! I'm too young to die!' She closed her eyes as she felt herself falling forward.

Seconds passed. With eyes closed, she wondered why the incoming train hasn't hit her yet. 

"Hey, open your eyes," a manly voice spoke behind her ear. She opened them and realized she didn't fall. The guy held her shoulders to keep her from falling. He let go of his hold on her and she whirled around, wanting to thank the person who has just saved her. When she turned, however, her bag got tied to his bag. They pulled their bags away from each other when the bags opened and their contents spilled on the floor.

She recognized him. Nuriko Sashita was one of her classmates. He was considered weird in school with his lavender hair, pale skin, and those eyes concealed by thick glasses. The only thing that told people he was not a girl was his height and his lanky form.

'Shoot,' she talked to herself again, "I'm gonna look like a total idiot to him. First, I almost fall off the platform, then I spill the contents of my bag. Ah! Life is so cruel to me!'

As she talked to herself, the guy crouched down and helped her gather her things and his as well. Wanting to break the ice between them, she talked. "Thanks for saving me, Nuriko. That was really nice of you."

He froze and looked at her crouched form in front of him. "Y-y-you know me, Makoto-san?" he asked, stuttering. Why would she know him? She's one of the most popular girls in school and he's just another normal person!

"Of course, Nuri-chan. I make it my business to know everyone in my class. And please, call me Mako-chan. All my friends and my saviors do," she said with a smile on her pretty face.

He smiled back, perfect teeth showing, and continued picking up his belongings. 'Oh, how cute! He's the shy type!' she crooned to herself, and continued her work. She looked down and saw a picture in front of her. She held it up. It was of Nuriko and Yoshi, his best friend. But oddly, the two weren't in the middle. In fact, they were on the left side, just before the edge of the picture. She wondered why, and found out the answer. On the right side was a group of girls passing by. One of them was looking at the camera. It was Minako Aino, Usagi's doppelganger. With the same golden hair and the same sky-blue eyes, the look like identical twins. But they weren't related, and while Usagi's hair was in odangos that touched her calves, Mina's hair was tied in a red bow and reached past her waist.

Nuriko noticed what Makoto was holding up and suddenly grabbed it from her. She realized that Nuriko was blushing and a thought came to her. With a cute lopsided grin, she stood back up with him following her example.

"So, have you asked her out yet?" She inquired. "Have you even talked to her before?"

Nuriko, not wanting to let Makoto know his secret, answered, "What are you talking about?"

Makoto laughed, amused. "Oh, Nuri-chan, you know what I'm talking about! You like Mina!!!"

The lavender-haired boy gave up. "Okay, I like her. I've liked her for a couple of months now. Unfortunately, I'm a coward who's afraid of rejection. Knowing that she would never go out with a guy like me, why try and be humiliated?"

The redhead wrinkled her nose. "You need more self confidence. Having a low self-esteem is a big no-no. And of course girls would go out with guys like you. Who would resist? You're looks aren't bad, and you've got a good personality! Girls love that!"

He saw her concentrate on her thoughts. All of a sudden, she smiled at him with a twinkle in her emerald eyes. He admitted to himself that she was beautiful, looking like that, but something else he saw in her eyes made him gulp. 'She's up to something!'

"Guess what? I've decided to help you win her heart! Such a guy like you deserves Minako Aino! Trust me, I'm a girl. I know what we want. I'll turn you into a perfect guy! Besides, it's a way of paying you back after saving my life. Okay?"

Nuriko hesitated, not really expecting the weird turn of events. But she was right. She would know what girls want. And she would help him be Minako's dream guy. He smiled back and nodded.

"So that's where you are! We've been looking for you! What happened? Don't waste your time talking to a guy! They're stupid, and they're scum!" Rei ranted.

"Shut up, Rei! Are you telling me that our fathers are stupid? Besides, it's Nuriko-chan!" Usagi argued. She turned to Nuriko. "Sorry, Nuriko-chan, my friend has her period this week."

"I do not!"

Ami rolled her eyes. "Oh, you two are embarrassing!"

Nuriko looked back at Makoto, eyes asking 'what's up with you friends?'

"They're just like that." Makoto explained. "Guys, listen up! Nuriko saved me from getting hit by a train. So, in payment, I'll be helping him get the girl of his dreams, Mina Aino!" She informed her friends.

"Aww! How cute! I didn't know you like Mina! You're in good hands, Nuriko-chan! Don't worry! You're in good hands!" Usagi-chan supported, seeing some hesitation still lingering in his eyes.

"Okay, well here's my phone number and my address. Call me or stop by my place so we could start with your transformation," Mako declared as she wrote her phone and address in his palm. Nuriko noticed how soft and silky Makoto's hands were while Makoto noticed how big and powerful his arms seem to be. 

"Well, ja ne, Nuri-kun! Until next time!" 

"Bye Nuriko-san. Again, I apologize for Rei and Usagi's behavior."

"Buh-bye Nuri-chan! Go get her, tiger! And Ami-chan, there's nothing's wrong with me! It's all Rei-chan!"

"Oh, whatever Usagi-baka! Goodbye, Nuriko. I wish you the best, although I don't know why. Men are stupid."

They all turned around and left. He saw all the guys looking at the group, either drooling or having their jaws hitting the ground. 

All right! Prologue's done! Was that okay? Rei is a little out of character, ok? Reviews please! Domo arigato gozaimasu… yeah, I know Japanese. Well, that's 'coz you're bound to learn some of those words when you live in Japan!!! Peace! I'm out!!!


	2. Chapter 1

My Savior   
Chapter 1  
By Mako-chan Fan/Jovian Angel  
Makochan_fan@hotmail.com  
Author's Notes:  
This fic will be extremely short, maybe 2-3 chapters.   
School starts on the 26th and I'm definitely going to   
be busy. Anyway, Mako/Nuriko.   
******************************  
  
Mako was watching a cartoon when the doorbell rang.   
She stood up and opened the door. Standing outside   
was Nuriko, still a little unsure of the situation.  
  
"Hi Nuri-kun. Come in." Mako cheerfully greeted as   
Nuriko took off his shoes and stepped inside. His   
eyes wondered at his surroundings. The apartment   
looked great. The white walls helped make the place   
look clean. The living room held the black TV, DVD,   
VCR, and the sound system. The white carpet covered   
the cold floor. The black leather couch faced the   
electronics. The coffee table, which was made of   
glass, sat in the middle of the living room.   
  
"Come on. Let's go eat snacks before we go straight   
to the mall," the green-eyed girl suggested as she   
led him to the small but cheerful dining room and   
kitchen. The kitchen table and chairs were redwood,   
and under it was a green carpet with flowers on the   
side. If the living room looked modern, the dining   
room looked classy and elegant.  
  
"What do you want?" Mako asked the mesmerized boy,   
her voice muffled as she checked out the insides of   
her fridge.   
  
"Uh, I'm not sure I'm hungry," the lavender-haired   
boy answered. Mako stuck her head out, an eyebrow   
perfectly arched.   
  
"We're going to be walking around a bit, Nuri-kun, so   
you have to eat. Come on, it's not like I'm going to   
poison you. I got cherry pies, chocolate cakes,   
oatmeal cookies, and blueberry muffins. What do you   
want?" she offered.  
  
He thought for a second. "How about a piece of   
chocolate cake and oatmeal cookies?"  
  
"Sure thing. Just a second, okay?"  
  
She took out the medium-sized cake out of the fridge   
and cut two pieces, one for Nuriko and one for   
herself. She put the rest back and took the cookies   
laying on the counter and served it.  
  
"Wow, this looks good," he commented. He took the   
fork she handed to him and took a piece to his mouth.   
"This is delicious! One of a kind! Where did you buy   
it?" he asked in delight.  
  
She heartily laughed. "Buy it? I made it!" she   
informed him, taking a bite of her cookie.  
  
His eyes widened. "Really? I didn't know you can   
bake. Can you cook?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose, not liking the disbelief.   
"Yeah, I made it. And yes, I can cook. Is it THAT   
unbelievable?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I hear people talk about you   
in school. Some people say that you don't even eat,   
so it's kind of surprising that you cook," he said   
apologetically.  
  
Mako sighed. "I hate stereotyping. They really   
shouldn't judge me by how I look. Just because I'm   
popular doesn't mean that I'm anorexic or bulimic or   
snobby or a bitch. Hell, I bet Usagi can eat more   
than you."  
  
"Well, you know how they are, some people blast you   
because you're everything they're not. But some   
people treat you like goddesses, like role models,   
you know?"  
  
"Well, I don't exactly want to be a role model.   
Shouldn't they be what they are? What they really   
want to be?" She asked, making a point.  
  
Nuriko nodded. "True. But you and your friends are   
lucky. Some students would kill just to be you. You   
guys have it easy."  
  
She looked at him with incredulity. "Easy? How wrong   
can you get? Sure, being popular has its advantages,   
but it's got downsides to it, too. Imagine yourself   
having to control yourself, limit your actions. You   
can't make mistakes because hundreds of pairs of eyes   
are watching you. You don't want to make a wrong step   
because you've got a reputation to maintain.   
  
"Everyone thinks we're all looks and no brains, great   
looking on the outside but bitches inside. We've got   
ears too, you know. We hear what some people say, but   
we don't want to cause a fight or anything. Why do   
you think Rei-chan's a little mean to people? That's   
her coping mechanism since we can't do anything else.   
  
"And can you imagine how me and the girls feel   
whenever students and men leer at us, hooting,   
calling cat names? It's disgusting. We can't even   
find the good guys because the guys around us, all   
they want are to make out or have sex. Either that or   
to use us for popularity."   
  
He never realized what these girls go through until   
now. He felt saddened by how he thought about them,   
how cruel it really was. He placed himself on her   
shoes. Everywhere he goes, people stare at him,   
leering, making moves. He shivered. How could she   
live like that everyday? These girls need protection!  
  
"Sorry if I took my frustrations out on you. It's you   
guys who have it easy." Mako gave a small smile.  
  
"The others, maybe. But not me. Everyone thinks I'm a   
geek, a weird geek, if that could get any worse. I   
look like I have a brain, but I'm an average   
student." He shrugged.  
  
"That sucks. You know, everyone's weird in his or her   
own way. It's nothing big, really. Take Usagi, she's   
a little out there isn't she? And Rei's temper is   
something else. Then there's Ami. She's always   
reading, always studying.   
  
"You, my friend, are just an introvert. That's not   
exactly weird, but when you keep to yourself too   
much, then people are going to see you that way.   
Also, loosen up a bit, okay? I'm not going to eat you   
or anything," she commented, a small smile on her   
face.  
  
"Sorry. It's just a little surreal that you're   
talking to me, helping me when you're this big person   
in school and I'm almost invisible to everyone else."  
  
"See, one of those stereotypes again. I swear I'm   
never going to be able to get away from them." She   
noticed that they were both done eating. She stood up   
and took their plates. But he took them back, and   
helped her clean up. While he washed the dishes, she   
made them something to drink before they left for the   
mall.  
***************  
  
"So, what are we going to do first?" Nuriko asked   
curiously while seating beside Makoto on the train.   
"You're not going to do that whole make over thing   
just like on TV, right?"  
  
She looked at him, saw his deer-in-the-headlights   
expression, and laughed. "No, of course not! We're   
not going to do that make over thing. You don't need   
that."  
  
She took some of his long, lavender hair in her   
dainty hands. He noticed how her eyes got sparkly   
eyed while looking at his hair.   
  
"I love your hair. I'm so amazed by it that I have to   
have a glimpse of it everyday or I would be a grouch   
the rest of the day. I wanted to talk to you,   
befriend you, but whenever you see me and my friends,   
you always stay away. I don't know why you did that,   
until I talked to your friend Yoshi. He said that you   
avoided us because you thought we would make fun of   
you." He looked at her wistful gaze and felt bad. She   
must've felt it because she smiled again went back to   
the topic.   
  
"We're going to trim your hair a bit. Your hair is   
great, but we need to control the tips. And I don't   
really think you should leave your hair down. Maybe   
one of the reasons why Mina doesn't see you as a   
boyfriend is because your hair's better looking that   
hers!" she giggled. He laughed, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Do I really look like a girl?"  
  
"Well, kind of. People never thought that men could   
have hair like this. And you've got such a pale skin.   
It's nice to me, though. It tells me that you're   
gentle and sweet," she complimented. He blushed.   
'Mako-chan thinks I look good!'  
  
Their stop was next and they got off. They left the   
train station and went to the big mall close to it.   
They turned left and headed for the parlor.  
  
"Um, shouldn't we be at the barber shop?" Nuriko   
asked, hesitating on going inside the salon.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Those men are barbarians! They'd   
probably cut all your hair off! They don't appreciate   
good styles. We're going in here. The hair stylist   
here is the best in the Tokyo district. I know him,   
and I definitely trust him. Now come on!" She took   
his arm and urged him inside.  
  
Everyone in the salon seemed to know Makoto with the   
smiles on their faces and their joyful greetings.   
They headed for the receptionist. "I made an   
appointment with Mamoru-kun."  
  
"Oh yes, Mako-san. He's waiting for you. Go ahead."  
  
She thanked the lady and led Nuriko to Mamoru's own   
stall. He was sitting on one of the chairs and   
reading a magazine.   
  
Nuriko sized him up. He was tall, probably a 6'2. He   
was wearing a red muscle shirt, which accented his   
lanky but muscular arms, his flat chest and stomach.   
He also wore tight black jeans that hugged his legs   
perfectly. Black boots covered his feet. His raven   
hair shone in the light, making him look like an   
actor.   
  
'I look like a catfish compared to this guy!' He was   
suddenly self-conscious. He was wearing a blue shirt,   
khaki pants and rubber shoes. 'Why did I wear   
something that looked like they were the only clothes   
left in my closet because everything else was in the   
washer?'  
  
He looked at Makoto. She was wearing a denim skirt, a   
yellow tank top and white sandals. So simple, yet it   
looked great. He rolled his eyes at himself. 'This is   
really sad.'  
  
"Hi Mamo-kun! We're here!"   
  
At the sound of her voice, Mamoru stood up and kissed   
the redhead on both cheeks. They whispered to   
themselves. The raven-haired man kept on looking at   
him.  
  
Nuriko suddenly felt... annoyed. Who is this guy in   
Mako's life? Why are they whispering to each other   
like that? And why is he touching her exposed arms   
and hands like that? 'Take your hands off her waist!'   
he silently screamed at the guy.  
  
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 'What's   
happening to you? It doesn't matter if he touches her   
like that! You're not her boyfriend!'  
  
"Nuriko, come here." Mako called out. He walked   
toward the two.   
  
"Nuriko, this is Mamoru, Mamoru, this is Nuriko.   
Mamoru is a good friend and my hair stylist. Nuriko   
is a classmate and a friend." The two shook each   
other's hands and offered a smile.  
  
"Okay, let me guess. You want to trim your hair, am I   
correct? We're not going to cut it like those boyish   
cuts because your hair deserves better than that. You   
went to the right place, Nuri-san. The barbers will   
only massacre your hair. Your hair is enchanting, is   
it bottled or real? I can tell it's..." Mamoru   
chatted on. He made the lavender-haired boy sit on   
the chair he once occupied and started the process.   
Both the hair stylist and Makoto were easy to be   
friends with that he relaxed under the two's   
chatting. He laughed along at the funny stories   
Mamoru shared with them. He also voiced out at his   
opinions as they chatted.   
  
Time seemed to move fast when having fun.   
  
"There, done!" Mamoru proudly declared. His hair   
looked better. It framed his face perfectly and his   
hair had more and better figure. While he thought it   
was enough, the other two looked at him. They moved   
their heads in different angles and squinted their   
eyes as they thought of more improvements.  
  
"His hair shouldn't be left like that," Mako noted.  
  
With hands on his chin, Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Let me do something," came from the redhead. She   
moved a chair directly behind his, sat down, and   
started braiding his hair loosely.   
  
Nuriko relaxed more under Mako's light pulling of his   
hair as she braided. She was so gentle with it, he   
felt as if she was taking care of him, thinking he   
was something so delicate. He felt... appreciated. No   
girl had ever made him feel this way.  
  
"What do you think?" Mako asked Mamoru, looking up.   
The raven-haired man looked delighted.   
  
"Perfect! Just what I had in mind!"  
  
"What do you think, Nuri-chan?" Mako sweetly asked   
him.   
  
He took the braid on his hand and looked at it with   
the mirror in front of him. He smiled. "Hey! This   
looks great!"  
  
"I'm just going to the ladies' room. Excuse me." Mako   
got up and left.  
  
"Wait, how much is this going to cost?" He panicked.   
If this cost a lot, he may not have enough money to   
buy other things he needed!  
  
Mamoru laughed at the young guy's expression. "Relax.   
It's free. Mako-chan brought customers here so much   
that the salon decided to give her a free session   
every two months." His face suddenly turned serious.   
"You're pretty important to her if she brought you   
here and introduced you to me. Don't break her heart,   
all right?" he warned.  
  
He blinked. "What are you talking about?" And then he   
realized what the guy was saying. "Oh, no. We're not   
like that. We're just..." he was cut off my Makoto.   
  
"Okay, I'm back. Come one Nuri. Let's go. We have   
some more stuff to do. Thanks Mamoru, I'll see you,   
okay?"  
  
"Okay, Mako-chan. Say hi to the gals for me!" He   
kissed her cheek before they left the parlor.  
  
They walked in silence for a bit.   
  
"Mako-chan, is he... I mean... did you and Mamoru-san   
ever..."  
  
"Dated? No. Mamoru-san and I are just good friends.   
Besides, he's gay."   
  
Nuriko was somehow relieved at the answer, knowing   
that there was no history between the two. He didn't   
know why. Then he facevaulted.  
  
"Gay? What do you mean? He was kissing you and   
touching you like..." he was cut off yet again.  
  
"Oh, that's his nature. Seriously, Nuri-kun, don't   
you know anything about gay men? Some of them are   
hide their true selves, while some of them don't but   
they still act a little manly. Mamo-kun is different.   
He loves who he is, and he's not afraid to tell the   
whole world about it. Why would he when he's great?   
Anyway, Mamo-kun's really affectionate. He's like my   
older brother, er, sister."  
  
And then she laughed.   
  
"What is it?" Nuri asked.  
  
She eyed him, mirth written all over her face. "I'm   
actually surprised he didn't make a move on you. He's   
a playboy, er, girl (?). He flirts a lot. But why he   
didn't make a single move on you is weird. Oh well,   
maybe he's actually dating seriously now." She   
shrugged.  
  
The whole time they went shopping and walking around,   
he wondered what he would have done if Mamoru DID   
make moves on him.  
  
END Ch1  
  
I didn't realize that this one was going to be long.   
I take back what I said, er, wrote. It's probably   
going to take 4-6 chapters to finish this. All right   
then, matta ne! 


End file.
